At present, filing devices such as files are generally constituted by one or more panels of material defining a back or spine and, on each side of the latter, two lateral faces, hinged in relation to the spine so as to be able to open and/or close the file.
The panel or panels of material is/are constituted by a solid wall, most often of cardboard and/or a synthetic material, the thickness of which varies but generally remains small, for example in the order of 0.5 mm to 2 mm.
Such files are of limited strength and quickly become damaged if used frequently, unless they are provided with reinforcements.
Furthermore, the materials used to form their walls are not generally of a satisfactory external appearance and thus have to be provided with a decorative covering.
The object of the present invention is to provide a filing device that remedies the aforementioned drawbacks and that is stronger, without, however, necessitating any reinforcements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filing device that is easier to decorate, without having to be provided with a covering.
When the presently known files are manufactured, it is also found that their assembly necessitates numerous operations, as well as possible additional operations, in particular, as mentioned above, to improve their strength or their aesthetic appearance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing a filing device that limits the number of additional operations to be carried out and thus permits time saving.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge in the course of the description that follows, which is provided only by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.